RWBY:Hot Fur Action With Chocolate!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Sage. Transmigrant. Living out his new life and just having fun. Many things are true about him. Like that he is a highly skilled warrior. A third Year at Beacon Academy and the leader of team WYND. That he might have a massive thing for faunus girls. That he might have a sister complex? Yeah. Its one of those kind of stories.


RWUBY: Hot Fur Action With Chocolate

0

Narutox ?

0

Story Start

0

Beacon Academy was a large school, multiple large buildings and a great huge tower standing in the middle of it, all on top of a great cliff that dropped into the ocean. It was on the border of Vale, one of the Four major kingdoms, and one of the most challenging academies to get into.

One had to be gifted or trained to an exceptional degree to hope to qualify; there was no buying your way in. You were either good enough of a fighter to get in or unless your transcripts was of an essentially high level... or the headmaster took such an interest in you that he gave you the chance to apply.

Naruto found himself glancing around the academy. He had to admit the academy looked rather nice. He hoped the money they put into the education was as well invested as they put into the atmosphere of the school.

"What are you doing?" A high pitched female voice asked that the blond instantly recognized. 'Weiss?' He followed the source of the voice and sure enough he recognized the young heiress who he had sparred with a bit.

He recognized her instantly. She hadn't grown much, still roughly being around five feet tall, with long white hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail shifted to the right, ice blue eyes with a crooked scar down her left eye, a pale white complexion, a slender figure with a petite frame and small chest wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with a snowflake symbol on the back over a thigh-length dress with a combat skirt, an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings, white heeled mid-calf wedge boots, and a small bag on the back of her dress. She had a dark gray colored rapier at her waist, her weapon most likely.

"R-Ruby!?" He called out, instantly recognizing the girl Weiss was yelling at.

The fairly short girl was just a few inches shorter of five feet tall with red tinted black hair with her tips being rather short. She also had silver eyes and pale skin.

The shout of his voice had interrupted the heiress's tirade as both girl's turned to the voice. Ruby's eyes got big and then for a moment her mouth gaped before they began to get watery. "Big Broooooooother!" Ruby let out the cry as she nearly destroyed the side walk and tackled the blond.

Naruto let out a grunt as the little red missile tackled his midsection and clasped onto him. "What are you doing here my little sugar ball? You should still be back on the island."

"I got invited into Beacon early. I met the headmaster. There was this robbery. And this evil orange haired guy. And he was robbing this store right because I was checking out the dust, but then these goons jumped me so I busted out Crescent Rose and started owning, but then I tried to stop him and he took out his cane and shot at me..."

"WHAT!" He roared interrupted Ruby as his expression turned murderous. "Some bastard shot at my adorable little sis? When I get my hands on him I'll skin him alive!"

"I...I...I don't believe this..." Weiss said as she looked between the two. She was trying to wrap her head around what she was witnessing. "You two are really related?" Weiss had met the eccentric blond two years ago. Her first expression of him was well...that he was an idiot. She soon learned that appearances could be deceiving as the loud blond clad in orange and wearing a tropical shirt had decimated the Schnee's family entire protection detail in five minutes flat and earned his position of Weiss's body guard during the time period where the White Fang were turning up their attacks on her family.

There was a reason why the past few months all movements against her family directly had all but ceased.

"Yep, so you want to explain to me why you were yelling at my little sister? You weren't going to make her cry were you?" Naruto asked as his expression became eerie and his eyes seemed to glow.

Weiss began to inwardly panic. She had all too often seen what happened to people who insulted or hurt the ones Naruto considered his little sister.

It was weird suffice to say. For the longest time Naruto had insisted she would be his cute little snowflake despite Weiss's insistence, but eventually she relented. The blond had proven so damn stubborn. Her respect for his immense skill and professionalism on the job was the only reason she dealt with him.

"I-It wasn't my fault." Weiss whined, inwardly she was embarrassed, her burning cheeks being an indicator, but she knew the blond was a softy for his little sisters. "S-She bumped into me and nearly blew us up." She held up the case.

The person she was yelling at was that Ruby girl he encountered the other night. She was surrounded by white briefcases filled with who knows what, most likely the girl's luggage. "This is Dust, mined and purified by my company."

"Just from bumping into it?" Naruto dryly remarked with a look of doubt. "You didn't happen to take one out and wave it around as an example."

Weiss opened her mouth and closed it. She could feel the sweat threatened to fall as she knew lying would get her...punished. She shivered at the thought of it. Nothing was worst then being punished.

"Big bro, how do you know her? Who is she?" Ruby asked, continuing to be glued to Naruto's midsection. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Drawing their attention to the mysterious girl who was making her way by. "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world…"

"Finally, some proper recognition." Weiss said smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, ever since her father took the reins." the black-haired girl finished.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of...!" Weiss shouted. The girl relented, tired of dealing with them and decided to storm off.

"By god..." Naruto whispered as he felt his mouth go dry. He completely missed the sound of Ruby calling out to him as he watched the mysterious girl walk away.

The girl in question had long, wavy black hair with a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, amber eyes that are slightly tilted upwards at the ends complemented by light-purple eye shadow, a light olive complexion like the other two girls, whose figure was more mature and toned than there's with an attractive and curvy figure to match. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails with a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts connected to her shirt, a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, black ribbons on both her arms with a detached sleeve on her right arm and a silver band on her left wrist, black stockings with people fade at the end, and black low-heeled boots. She also has her weapon housed on her back.

'That ass...that lustrous raven hair...that ass...that lovely olive complexion...that ass...those enchanting amber eyes...her dark beauty...THAT ASS! I...I think I'm in love!'

That was when he felt teeth digging into skull. Ruby, his odd little sugar ball sometimes with the extra mile to get his attention.

Naruto pulled her off and sat her down. "You be good Ruby." He said patting her on the head. "Your big brother has to go admire the beauty of his future wife."

"Big bro...waaaaait!" Ruby cried but it was too late as Naruto took off. Ruby began to sniffle. First Yang. And Now Naruto. Her older siblings were such jerks sometime. She collapsed backwards onto the ground, "Welcome to Beacon…"

She remained on the ground for a time until a figure stood over her.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." the figure said, offering his hand to Ruby.

He is tall with messy blond hair, dark-blue eyes, a toned build, and wearing a black hoodie with a white chest plate and shoulder armor, brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, a sword in a sheath strapped to his waist, and black shoes.

"Ruby." she responded, taking his hand and stood up, smiling, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Naruto made his way where the other older students were gathered or at least those who were interested in seeing the up and coming new talent. As the leader of team WYND and a third year student he had the option of scouting out younger students to mentor.

"Looks like you showed up on time after all N." Naruto turned to greet the speaker.

The person was a slender and well-endowed woman of average height with dark skin, golden irises, and violet colored hair that was waist length, kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. She was wearing the normal school uniform which for all intent of purposes looked far sexier on her then what the designers probably had in mind for a female school uniform. Then again most of it could be contributed to her attitude. Though if you asked him what stood out was not her killer body, but the cute pair of cat ears that poked out of her head.

The heavens bless faunus girls. "So you never guessed who showed up today Y." He told her with a grin that threatened to split his face.

Y had a pretty good idea since N had been going on about it for weeks. She let out a sigh. She better start warning the medical staff to get plenty of beds ready. Something was telling her that her eccentric team leader was going to be better 'thorough' in warning away the boys of the academy against any wicked activities from his little sisters.


End file.
